


Carry On

by GalaxyGhosty



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Aliens, Alternate Universe - Space, M/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-20 19:54:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14268372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyGhosty/pseuds/GalaxyGhosty
Summary: AU. It’s been three years, four months, eleven hours, and ten minutes since Anti claimed him as hisanam cara.





	Carry On

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blakesparkles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blakesparkles/gifts).



> Just a lil something I wrote for my lovely Sparkles for 1) getting me into this ship and 2) I know they've been having kind of a rough go of things lately, so I wanted to surprise them with a lil something nice. 
> 
> Writing Janti is definitely an exercise--surprisingly not used to it despite me having experience with both Jack and Anti. Anti's a little more abrasive and serious than I wanted him to be, but I'd like to think it kind of works out? He'll loosen up after he gets to spend some time with his favorite boy :p I really enjoyed working on this though, and the universe became way larger than I was expecting, haha. Maybe I'll do more drabbles in the verse sometime :)
> 
> That said, hope you like it Sparkles!!

The thing about Anti is that he’s very...possessive. 

Jack’s never met a more possessive person, but he supposes that it’s cultural. 

Anti has this habit of anytime somebody looks at Jack, whether out of malice, adoration, or simply acknowledging that he exists, he gets _very_ upset.

Again, he’s told that it’s cultural. Go figure. 

It’s been five years since he first boarded the starship _Nevermore_. It’s been five years since he’d walked onto the platform, fresh out of the busy industry and looking to start a revolutionary new life. It’s been five years since meeting his best friend, Felix, the captain of the fleet, and it’s been five years since they’d made contact with an alien race known as the Glitches.

It’s been three years, four months, eleven hours, and ten minutes since Anti claimed him as his _anam cara_. 

The literal translation of this phrase in English would be _soul friend_ , but it more meaningfully translates into _soulmate_. Anti had been hostile and vicious when they’d first met, going so far as to slash the ever loving snot out of anyone who came near him. The planet itself had been fairly well advanced, but the locals all were wary and cautious, as they were right to do. Felix had tried to speak their dialect, broken and awkward. The people of Briskwahl didn’t care to understand him.

Anti is the Lieutenant of the world. His power on the planet is only rivaled by that of their king, a young boy named Blank who Jack has maybe seen once in all their time together. 

He had been vicious, cruel, and bitter, until Jack had stepped forward and offered to communicate with him--in common tongue, that is. Anti had been hesitant to accept his proposal, but as Anti told him later, Jack did not break eye contact, which was an intense, meaningful gesture in their culture. It meant that the individual speaking was serious, and laid themselves at the mercy of the other. Open, and exposed. Anti had appreciated it at the time.

Some time into their tentative “friendship,” he and Anti had spent a lot of time together, him being the only person Anti would tolerate for longer than five minutes without spitting on them. Anti had a hard time understanding how and why Jack was so open with him, but that’s always been his personality--even with aliens, Jack is an open book. Anti had showed him all the places to drink and the most secluded parts of the already secluded planet, and told old stories from their history. Jack had drank it all in with wonder. 

About a year after they’d met, Anti had presented him with a ring, inscripted with runes of some kind, a text he couldn’t read, and he’d asked him to be his _anam cara_. 

“I don’t know the human equivalent,” Anti had said, voice off and almost...frightened. “But for us it’s...a binding. A connection. A...promise. You would...be mine as I would be yours.”

“Isn’t that a little fast?” Jack had asked. “You haven’t even kissed me yet.”

Anti had scowled, flustered. “Something as romantic as that is to be saved _until_ being _anam cara_ with someone.” 

Frightening, the prospect of binding himself to an alien for the rest of his life. But Jack had grown fond of Anti. His gentle touches and pretty, vibrant eyes. Jack had never had any luck with humans, and perhaps he’d been looking in the wrong place the whole time. 

He’d said yes, and Anti kissed him, tasting of black coffee and sunsets and stardust. The rest is history. 

The stars shine bright on Briskwahl, much brighter than back home on Earth. Jack really appreciates them, each their own galaxy, their own planet perhaps, waiting to be discovered. 

He would like to see them all, someday. 

Anti finds this statistically impossible. 

This planet is strange. Jack cannot spend all of his time planetbound. He has a wanderlust in him, the urge to move and to explore. Sometimes, if he can afford to, Anti travels with him, much to Felix and the rest of the crew’s dismay. After all, Anti hides nothing from no one, and is very open about fucking Jack wherever he pleases, damn what Jack says. He’s possessive like that, too.

His life is strange, but he rather likes it this way.

The ring on his finger glimmers as a reminder. 

“Sean,” and speak of the devil, there he is. “There you are. I’ve been looking for you.” 

Jack stretches out in the grass, looking up at his partner, his mate, of sorts. Anti isn’t in his Lieutenant regalia today, settling for his more common look, dark shirt and ripped pants. He settles down next to Jack with ease, almost touching. His skin is a touch colder than the average human, and Jack closes the distance between them, laying his head on Anti’s shoulder. 

“Been looking for you too,” Jack says airily. “All my life.” 

Anti snorts, and Jack feels the reverberation in Anti’s throat. He’s never been one for all the sappy human flirting. He loves spoiling Jack six ways to Sunday, that much is apparent--Jack’s got entire fleets’ worth of books and jewelry and clothing from far, distant places, all courtesy of Anti. It’s the cute words that tend to stump him. 

“Yeah, yeah,” Anti settles on, reaching a hand up to pat his hair. Jack’s been wanting to cut it for ages, the mop of brown getting a tad bit unruly, but Anti likes how it falls into the eyes, and likes to tug on it when he fucks him nice and slow, sinking his teeth into his neck--

He flushes a shade of pink. Anti seems to read his mind, smiling. His nails are slightly sharper than the average human, slighter colder, a little stronger. Glitches look mostly human, except for the brightness of their eyes--an unnatural, prevalent shade. Anti’s is green. They possess an immaculate ability to meld their minds with technology, understand it, and control it. It’s the most defining feature that divides them from people like Jack. 

“What are you thinking about?” Jack asks, because Anti’s silence has gone on for a little bit longer than it should’ve. 

Anti hums out, noncommittal and soft. His arm wraps around him, a comforting gesture, like nothing will dare hurt him with Anti nearby. “You.”

“And you get mad at me for being sappy,” Jack points out.

His love bats him on the head. “Ow!” 

“I’m serious,” Anti huffs out. 

In a fluid movement, Anti rolls onto his side, and Jack follows en suite. He tugs the boy closer to him, his colder skin making him shiver as he presses his head into the crook of Jack’s neck. His lips graze the sensitive skin. 

“I always miss you when you’re not here,” Anti smoothes his hands along Jack’s side, following the jut of his hips, ghosting along his spine. “I’m sorry I couldn’t come with you, this time.” 

Anti had been wrapped up in important business, preparing for another foreign visit by some allies in the loose federation this section of the galaxy has. Blank had specifically requested Anti remain by his side during this process, and Anti, ever the loyal Lieutenant, had agreed to do so. Some interdimensional dignitary named Damien, along with his protector and confidant, William. 

“It’s alright,” Jack rubs circles into the back of Anti’s head. His hair is too short and cropped to thread his fingers through, but he wants to impart the comfort nonetheless. “You were needed here. I was needed there. You can hardly expect us to be joined at the hip, you know.” 

Anti snuffs against his neck, pulling their bodies flush together at the waist. His breath tickles his neck, and where normally Jack would squirm, he’s rather relieved by the sensation. 

“If I had my way, you would be,” Anti murmurs against his skin.

He rolls his eyes. Jack sits up, urging Anti to mimic his gesture. Once he does, Jack shifts and plants himself in his _anam cara_ ’s lap, Anti’s hands immediately steadying him at the waist. He takes a moment to bury his face into Anti’s neck, relishing in the sweetness of his smell. It’s all frazzled wires and rubber, mixed with honey and lime. It’s so peculiar, yet so familiar to him, and it never fails to settle anything roaring within him. 

“Were you hurt?” Anti’s voice is a low thrum. “While you were out...gallivanting the galaxy.”

Jack smiles against his skin. “Not really. Little bit of bruising from an asteroid collision, but _Nevermore_ is fine, I’m fine. I visited this gorgeous little island planet called Nixera. You wouldn’t like it there. It’s very bright.” 

Briskwahl is a gloomy sort of place, illuminated by artificial lights, no real sun. It’s a majority of the reason Anti and everyone else here is deathly pale, even in comparison to Jack. 

“Mmm,” Anti says, like he doesn’t care at all about the answer. His arms move up, wrapping him in a tight, secured hug. Jack nuzzles into him affectionately. 

“We traveled out to the Ofrian galaxy,” Jack tells him, Anti’s fingers rubbing soothing circles into his skin. “There, we met up with a little tribe of dwarven people. I think they were called Meoans. Their language was very peculiar--I’ve taken it upon myself to try and learn. I’ve picked up the phrases _nyuot_ , which is hello, and _fyory_ , which is goodbye. My favorite is _Taska mel ftora makana_ , which means _go to hell, you stranger_.”

At this, Anti actually laughs, a gentle rumble in his chest. He presses a soft kiss to the side of Jack’s head. “Sounds like you had fun, hydrangea. I’m happy for it.” 

One kind of flower somehow gross on this sunless planet, and that’s a rare breed of blue hydrangea. It has no counterpart on Earth, and seems to grow on the vibrant, artificial light here. It has a brilliant blue hue, as its name suggests, and apparently, Anti finds Jack’s eyes to match it perfectly, hence the nickname.

 _Beautiful and blue, like you._

“How were things with...Damien?” Jack asks. “Did everything go well?”

“Yes,” Anti tells him. “Damien appeared as a rather timid thing. Your people could call him _green around the gills_ , or so I’m told. Either way, he was very competent. He got on with Blank after a few awkward conversations. William was eccentric, but manageable. All in all, a successful visit.”

A brief pause falls over them, and Anti sighs. “In the meantime, things here have been the usual. We were visited by another member of your federation. The ship was called something ridiculous, I think. _Fortunato_?”

Jack shakes his head. “Yeah. That ship is commandeered by a friend of Felix’s, actually. Name’s Ken. Big guy, bearded?”

Anti confirms this with a grumble. Jack pulls back just enough to drop a big, wet kiss on his mate’s cheek. He greets him with a scowl, and Jack murmurs out, “Don’t--” right as Anti shoves him off and presses him against the artificial grass. 

He pins him down by the wrists, straddling his legs. Jack gets out one bubbling laugh before Anti’s mouth is on him, pushing past his lips. Their tongues slide together, Anti slightly colder and tasting of peppermint as they kiss. Anti bumps noses with him, an affectionate gesture of his kind, before he moves his lips to lather attention along his jawline, nipping at the lobe of his ear. Jack shivers, bucking his hips up involuntarily as Anti sinks his teeth into his neck. 

“Oh, _fuck_ , Anti,” Jack groans out, as his tongue glides along the fresh mark. “Felix is gonna see that, you know.”

“Let him,” Anti growls out, voice low, otherworldly. A gentle reminder that Anti is not at all human, despite his looks. He noses at the spot just below his ear. “Let him see. Let him see what belongs to me. Let him know the keeper of my soul.”

Jack lets out a soft, breathy sigh. Anti returns to his lips, another deep, languid kiss. “My _anam cara_. My hydrangea. My starlight. My beating heart.”

For someone who doesn’t like human flirting, Anti sure does know how to flatter a guy. He slips his hands beneath the loose shirt Jack’s wearing, his cold hands raising goosebumps along his sides. A little whine escapes him when Anti rolls a nipple between his fingers, just as he presses a hot, open-mouthed kiss to the hollow of his throat. He knows that gets Jack, undoubtedly. He’s always been particularly sensitive. 

“Can’t wait to get you home,” Anti rumbles against his skin, his sharp, pointed teeth dragging along his throat. He could bite into him, potentially kill him, and Jack finds a thrill in knowing that he won’t. “Can’t wait to fuck you. Been too long since I’ve been inside you. Need to feel you again, baby.” 

“Why wait?” Jack laughs, and punctuates his sentence, thrusting upwards a bit. Anti _growls_ , actually growls, the little gremlin, his cock hard and interested at the light friction between them. 

Wouldn’t be the first time they fucked outside. 

Somehow, Jack ends up in Anti’s lap again, like they hadn’t been in that position ten minutes prior, because Anti likes to be versatile and mobile and eccentric, like that. He bites and sucks at Jack’s neck, his hand slipping beneath the waistband of his jeans, giving him short, messy strokes. He twists his wrist in just the right way, knowing exactly what gets him, what makes him cry and sing and _moan_ , unashamed, damn who hears him. Anti isn’t immune to any of this either, breath ragged and airy, and Jack’s sure he’s going to come in his pants just from watching him. 

But to ease the process, with every stroke, Jack tries to grind down a bit, give him a little relief as he works his dick like a pro. Anti places marks and bruises across every available inch of skin he can reach, but Jack knows he’s got leagues of skin that have yet to be touched, that have healed over the course of his long distance journey, and Anti is only ever eager to replace them when they get behind closed doors.

He comes with their lips mashed together in a sloppy kiss, Anti’s free hand twined in Jack’s hair, anchoring him, swallowing the groan of ecstasy that follows. It’s not long before a shudder follows, and the grip on his hair tightens as his love follows him into the clouds, a hush falling over the both of them as they ride out the waves of pleasure. 

It’s a long moment before Anti presses his head into the juncture where his neck and shoulder meet, pressing a final, soft kiss to thin fabric of his shirt. His skin tingles beneath it nonetheless. His hands don’t move from him, holding onto him tight, as though fearful he’ll disappear if he doesn’t hold on. 

Their legs are tangled together, stiff and a fraction awkward, but Jack doesn’t care. The front of his jeans are coated with come, sticky and gross and he knows that’s gonna be a bitch to clean out later. 

But he feels Anti’s heartbeat, deep in his chest, and Jack’s pretty sure that for him, he can deal with it.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are always appreciated. Thank you so much!
> 
> Feel free to chat with me over at [voidskelly.tumblr.com](voidskelly.tumblr.com)!


End file.
